


Lights Out, Words Gone

by beersforqueers



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Season 3, lesbian bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beersforqueers/pseuds/beersforqueers
Summary: Bo and Lauren try out something new in bed...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [L](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=L).



> For L for being such an incredible friend, and for continuing to constantly drive me to and from the airport. I love you boo!

Bo was weak.

She’d known for years, of course, that if a beautiful woman took her shirt off, or sucked on that particular spot under her ear, she would cave completely. What she hadn’t known was just how weak she was for Lauren, how easy it was for her to shut off Bo’s brain and kick her libido from ‘High’ into ‘Explosive’. So much for going about her business today—Bo already knew she was going to be here for a while.

“What's gotten into you?” she asked, and she couldn’t help how breathy it came out. Not when Lauren’s teeth were scraping along the underside of her jaw.

“Well, you know, nothing just yet,” Lauren said, and Bo could feel her smile against her skin before she pulled away. “But I was kinda thinking maybe we could, um...” Lauren laughed and ducked her head, leaned back in to press her cheek against Bo’s. Her breath was warm against Bo’s ear when she whispered, “try that thing we talked about?”

Bo was so weak.

“Oh... wow... and to think I just came by to see if I left my phone here,” she grinned, snaking a hand up the back of Lauren’s blouse. Lauren pressed herself impossibly closer and ran her own hands up Bo’s body, pulling at her jacket to peer inside.

“Hmm... I don't know. Let's look...” she said coyly. “Well, it's not in there. Gosh, you know, with any luck maybe you left it on ‘vibrate’.”

“I sure hope so,” Bo reeled her back in with the hand on her back, wrapped the other around the back of her neck, fingers twining into the hair at her nape. Her thumb dragged up the column of Lauren’s throat, tilting her head up so that Bo could kiss her.

Kissing Lauren was like sliding into the current of a fast-moving river. She was shocked every time by how fast it pulled her under, how she surrendered to its power. She swept her tongue into Lauren’s mouth without preamble, loving how Lauren’s lips fell open on a sigh, shuddered and arched into Bo’s body. Lauren was just so _willing_ , so hot for it, like a switch had been flipped and she went from ‘Uptight Doctor Mode’ to ‘Stripper with Rent Due’. Lauren was already pulling at her clothes, trying to grind against her leg, nipping at Bo’s lower lip like a provocation.

“Bedroom,” Lauren whispered, and Bo swallowed the words greedily, pressed Lauren back until they hit the wall by the stairs, her fingers tightening in Lauren’s long, fragrant hair. Lauren gasped, and when Bo drew back her eyes were wide and very, very dark. She looked undone, loose curls a mess and lips bitten red. Bo knew she could do better. Undone was one thing, and _wrecked_ was an entirely other.

“You want to go to the bedroom?” she asked, and after all this time, her voice still surprised even her. Low and authoritative, cool and detached. Lauren’s pupils blew wide at the sound, and she nodded eagerly. “Strip,” Bo whispered, and Lauren tore at her own clothes. Sometimes she was fastidious before sex; carefully peeling off her expensive work clothes, impeccably folding her slacks and gently laying her shirt across her blazer. Bo suspected she did it to make Bo laugh, or else to tease her mercilessly, because on days like today, she didn’t seem to give a shit about her outfit.

Fabric hit the floor in a pile, and then Lauren was standing there in her lacy white underwear, the dusky pink of her nipples just visible through the cups of her bra. Bo wanted to fall to her knees, to suck one of those nipples into her mouth and bite, lave her tongue over the lace until it was transparent and clinging.

But that wasn’t the game today.

“Crawl,” she spat instead, and then it was Lauren on her knees, Lauren looking up at her beseechingly. Bo pushed a hand into her hair, feeling the soft, heavy strands slide between her fingers. She pulled hard, forcing Lauren onto her hands on knees, and Lauren’s moan shot straight to her own pussy. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, glad that Lauren’s face was pointed at the ground. She didn’t want to ruin Lauren’s fantasy by showing how much it effected her. Lauren wanted to be controlled and dominated, for Bo to be calculating and ruthless.

“What are you waiting for?” Bo said, and her voice held steady. She released Lauren’s hair and walked around her, planting the ball of one black-booted foot on Lauren’s ass. The scuffed black leather looked obscene against pristine white lace, and when she pushed, the heel dug into Lauren’s skin. Lauren moaned again, but began to crawl.

It wasn’t until she was halfway up the stairs—head bowed, docile and obedient—that Bo began to follow her. It was more about self-preservation than anything else; if she had to watch the glide of lean muscle in Lauren’s thighs, the stretch of lace across her ass as she climbed, they wouldn’t make it upstairs. Bo would fuck her on the stairs, eat her out until she couldn’t hold herself up, finger her until she screamed, make her come until they both slid down to the floor and lay there in a mess.

Tempting, but she wasn’t about to rush this now that they were here. Lauren had been asking to be fucked like this for weeks, her cheeks pink every time she brought it up, her hair falling into her face like she could hide her anxiety about it. It wasn’t that Lauren was worried she wouldn’t like it, she explained, just that she was worried _Bo_ might not.

Bo had no problem telling her how ridiculous that fear was.

Bo had no problem telling Lauren’s gorgeous ass that either, especially the smarting red spot where her heel had left a mark.

Lauren reached the landing, and it was just in time. Bo, still on the stairs, grabbed her by the ankles, ignoring her yelp as she yanked her backwards. Lauren’s hands slapped the floorboards as she caught herself, hair flying as her face whipped around and she stared at Bo. Bo leaned down and licked over the red mark on her ass cheek, so turned on by the irritated heat of it that she felt a shiver of succubus power course over her skin. Lauren jerked like she’d been electrocuted, and Bo nuzzled the bottom of her ass cheek, buried her face between Lauren’s legs and licked across the damp fabric over her pussy. Lauren moaned, and Bo pulled back abruptly.

“No, don’t stop,” Lauren whined, but Bo shoved her away. Being preternaturally strong helped sometimes—Lauren skidded across the smooth floorboards, fetching up against the side of the bed and then scrambling to her knees.

Bo mounted the last few steps and stood over her, hands on her hips, glare in place.

“You beg like a whore,” she hissed, and Lauren quailed.

“But I am a whore,” Lauren whispered, and her whole face flushed. Her eyes were bright and glassy with tears, but she looked entranced, and her body swayed toward Bo’s unconsciously. “I want you to fuck me like a whore,” she begged.

“You fucking slut,” Bo spat. “Do I look like I fuck whores?”

“N—no,” Lauren whispered, trembling.

“So why should I fuck you?” Bo crouched down so she could stare into Lauren’s face. Lauren’s eyes flickered away, and she folded her hands primly in front of her.

“Because I would be so good for you,” Lauren murmured. “I would be such a good little girl for you.”

“What if I _wanted_ you to be a dirty whore?” Bo asked.

“If that would make me good for you,” Lauren nodded, and rocked toward Bo, like Bo’s gravity was too much to resist.

“Get on the bed,” Bo barked, and she straightened, turning toward Lauren’s dresser. She flung her jacket across it and then efficiently stripped off the rest of her clothes. The top drawer of Lauren’s dresser was full of toys—her strap on and assorted nipple clamps, a flogger with buttery leather strips hanging off the end, a ball gag and a length of rope. Bo wondered how she’d accumulated it all, with no one to use it with.

She pulled the strap on over her legs, fit it with a cock, and buckled it into place. Her boots went back on, the rope came out, and she lined up a row of nipple clamps on the bedside table (just in case). Making a show of things ramped up Lauren’s anticipation and desire, pushing her past her usual limits. Bo knew what she wanted.

Lauren was lying on the bed, legs together, arms stretched above her head, hands still clasped together. She watched Bo approach the bed, eyes tracking her as she climbed onto it and prowled towards her. The cock bobbed heavily between her legs. Lauren’s lips pressed together into a thin line, like she was doing her best to keep from saying something she knew would piss Bo off. Bo liked the flush of power that rushed through her as Lauren squirmed, too eager to stay still but too humiliated to speak. Lauren was arching up already, her back barely touching the bed, and Bo had to appreciate the willpower it must be taking for her not to touch herself.

Bo straddled her ribcage in one smooth motion, taking care to barely touch her with the insides of her thighs. She took hold of Lauren’s wrists and drew them up, looping the rope sinuously around her hands until they were bound securely. The rope susurrated against the sheets, the smooth cotton shining in the lamplight. Bo left a long tail on the rope, drawing it between her fingers as she climbed back off of the bed.

“Do you like this?” she asked softly, dangerously. She threaded the rope between her fingers and then pulled, forcing Lauren upright, her wrists held out in front of her.

Lauren nodded furiously.

“On your front,” Bo said, and Lauren flopped unceremoniously onto the bed, bound hands above her head again. Bo looped the leash around her own wrist and walked around the bed, climbing back onto it behind Lauren. “Here’s what I’m going to do,” she leaned down and spoke directly into Lauren’s ear. Her face was pressed into the bed covers, and she shook at Bo’s voice. “I’m going to pull you up on your knees, and slip your panties to the side, slide my fingers into your dripping cunt, finger fuck you till you wanna come. Then,” she gently brushed a lock of hair behind Lauren’s ear, “I’m gonna slip those fingers into your mouth while I stick this cock in you. I’m gonna fuck you on your knees like a slut.” She licked around the shell of Lauren’s ear, “I’m gonna hold you down and fuck you till you scream.”

Lauren was nodding again; the side of her face flushed pink, her thighs trembling and hips bucking in anticipation.

“Good,” Bo pulled the leash over Lauren’s shoulder so the thick rope lay across her back, glinting black and silver against the cream and gold of her body. Bo kneeled behind her and grabbed her hips, popping them up from the bed until Lauren was on all fours. Bo leaned down and slid a finger under the edge of Lauren’s panties, fingering the wet lace before she pulled it to the side and licked a hot stripe over Lauren’s cunt. It was lush and pink, the lips full and tasting like nothing else. She hadn’t planned to eat her out, but the way Lauren groaned made it hard not to.

Bo slid two fingers into the velvet heat of her, felt her walls contract around them, sucking them in. “Greedy slut,” she grinned. “You want my cock in you, you’d take it so good, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, yes I would, please put it in me,” Lauren begged, her voice breaking.

“Did I say you could speak?” Bo pulled her fingers free. Her hand made a satisfying _crack_ as it smacked against Lauren’s ass, and she subsided, stuttering apologies until Bo spanked her again and she hiccupped into silence. She was moaning and writhing with each slap, her cunt shining wet and swollen, and Bo could barely keep herself from tonguing it open to slide her cock in.

“Don’t fucking speak unless I tell you to,” she spat.

Lauren nodded that she understood, pushing her ass back toward Bo in a silent plea. Bo slicked a finger back into her, knowing it wasn’t enough, knowing Lauren wanted to be filled up, stretched wide. Lauren moved with her, trying to get her deeper, rubbing against her hand like she wanted the whole thing.

Bo worked her pussy until there was come dripping down her wrist and Lauren was loose and incoherent beneath her. Bo played idly with the end of the leash as she fingered Lauren, yanking on it whenever Lauren tried a little too hard to push back and take more. Sometime around the third finger, Lauren started to babble again, “I want your cock, please Bo, please give me your cock, I’m such a cockslut, _please_ ,” and Bo had to spank her for every word she said. Lauren’s ass was beautiful and rosy now, the skin warm and sweet where Bo licked over the handprints.

“You’ve been a very good girl,” Bo whispered against her skin, fingers toying with her pussy, inching up toward her clit only to circle around it. Lauren cried out in frustration. “You’ve been so good,” she said, and pulled the leash until Lauren scrambled up onto her elbows and sucked Bo’s wet fingers eagerly into her mouth.

While she was distracted, Bo lined the cock up and sunk into her. Lauren jolted forward with a little gasp, Bo’s fingers falling from her slack lips. They both held still for a moment, waiting for Lauren to adjust, but then Lauren groaned and pushed back until her ass was flush with Bo’s body.

Bo grabbed the leash with her wet fingers and pulled until Lauren slid forward again, face down and ass up on the bed. Bo drew her hips back and fucked into Lauren, keeping her off kilter, making sure all she could do was take it. This was what she wanted—to be good for Bo, to be nothing but what Bo needed. The cock was wet and sloppy in her pussy and Bo fucked her hard, hands spreading her ass cheeks and massaging the handprints. Bo spread her cheeks and ran her thumb across Lauren’s asshole, pink and puckered, and wanted nothing more than to spit on it, slick it open and slide her thumb inside. She settled for rubbing circles on it until Lauren choked and cried out, begging again.

“You can come,” Bo gritted out, still railing into her, and Lauren convulsed.

“Touch me, oh god, please,” she moaned, and Bo reached around, finding her clit and pressing, rubbing back and forth until Lauren _screamed_.

Bo fucked her through it until she’d come down, limbs going slack on the bed and voice cutting off into little oversensitive gasps. When Lauren was done Bo pulled out and rolled her over. Lauren went easily, her eyes glassy and spaced out. She looked utterly wrecked, but when she focused on Bo’s face a dopey smile spread over her face. She hooked her tied wrists behind Bo’s head and drew her down for a kiss. Her mouth was hot and swollen from biting her own lips, and she made a soft complaining noise when Bo pulled away to untie her.

“Did you come?” she whispered once Bo had laid them back on the bed, Lauren tucked up under her arm.

“No,” Bo kissed the top of her head. “But this wasn’t about me.”

“Mmkay,” Lauren snuggled in closer. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Bo kissed her again and lay still, feeling Lauren drop off to sleep.

Maybe a nap wouldn’t be the worst right about now…she knew it was probably a bad idea, but then again she’d always been weak.

 

 


End file.
